


He's kinda hot though

by EverythingSucks



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer
Genre: Blowjobs, Falling In Love, First Time, Luke just wants in his pants, M/M, bad boy Mikey, bad-ish boy luke, michael hates luke
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 20:59:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4850369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverythingSucks/pseuds/EverythingSucks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke's a former "popular boy" from a different school who's fallen in love with the big bad boy at the new boarding school he's going to. He gets on his bad side so He offers him a blowjob to get on his good side again-- Michael's head over heels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Luke's p.o.v

 

Today's my first day at this school. My parents thought it'd be best to send their gay son to an all boy school.

I'm gonna be in heaven.. I got settled in my dorm, I'm sharing with a kid named Ashton. He seems pretty cool. He's loud and hyper, but he's alright. Same taste in music.. And he's hella hot. But he's got a boyfriend and I don't do the whole cheating thing.

Today's when I start my classes. I make sure I have my books and I leave. Ashton walks beside me. "Does your boyfriend go here?" I ask. "Yes he does and I haven't seen him all summer. I'm excited." He says. I smile. "That's cool." I say. He nods and looks at me. "Excited about this school?" He asks. "Yeah, I am.." I say. He nods. "Its a good school." He says.

"Cally!" He yells. I jump and look at him he's running to a boy, slightly blond in his hair. Feathery hair I might add.. Can I touch it. He's cute. They grossly kiss.

I shake my head and resume walking to my first class. Which is maths. I take my seat and wait for the bell to ring.

A guy with bleached blond hair walks in. He's got milky white skin, green eyes.. Plump pink lips.. Black leather jacket wearing a Metallica shirt and the tightest jeans ever. Holy shit he's so hot..

I stare at him, he meets my gaze and smirks. He looks away and at a fake-tanned girl. Like she's orange. Ugh. I tear my gaze away once the bell rings. The teacher walks in. "Mr. Clifford, your seat." He says. The blond rolls his eyes and walks over to the other side of the classroom.

Throughout the class I occasionally glanced at him. He paid attention, but also talked when he wasn't supposed to. It was kinda annoying. But he's hot, I'd want to talk to him too. I grab my books and stand up. Walking to the door. I bump into the boy I still yet to acknowledge his name. "Sorry." I say. He looks at me, "it's alright." He said. I nod and watch him walk away.

~

I meet Ashton in the cafeteria. He introduced me to his hot boyfriend, Calum. He's cute. Really. They're a cute couple. "So how's your first day?" Ashton asks. "Why are there so many hot people." I ask. He just laughs. "Who do you have a crush on?" Calum asks. I smile and shrug. "Don't know his name." I say. "Describe him." Ashton says. I blush. "Bleach blond, plump lips.. Looks like the bad boy?" I say. "Oh.. Michael?" Calum says frowning. "I dunno." I say and shrug. "He's cool and stuff. But he doesn't stick to one guy." Ashton says. "That's okay. Neither do I." I say and shrug. They stare at me. "But he's really hot. Maybe he could be my main squeeze." They chuckle and shake their heads. I look up and Michael's walking by. He glances at me, smiling and checking me out. "He just checked you out." Calum says. "I know. I saw it's great." I say and look at Michael again. He's not looking my way anymore, but god his ass.. He glances at me again, small smirk. I meet his eyes and he looks away. "I'm going to have him." I say. "You can try." Ashton says. "Well, he is easy. But I mean.. Good luck trying to keep him yours." Calum says. I shrug. "As long as he's easy." I say.

~

After classes were over I started walking back to my dorm. I bump into someone. Making them drop their books. "Shit. Sorry." I say and look up. Michael. "Whatever. Watch where you're going next time." He said picking up his stuff and walking away. I frown and walk to my dorm. "That was weird." I murmur.

~

The next day I'm sitting in the cafeteria my feet stretched out a bit. Michael walks by, tripping over my foot. I raise my eyebrows and sit up. "Maybe watch where you're going?" I joke. "Dick." He walks away. I chuckle and watch him.

After lunch, I'm walking back to my dorm. Michael bumps into me. I look at him. He rolls his eyes and walks away. I frown and shrug.

 

Later after classes, I stop him from walking anywhere. He frowns at me, looking me up and down. "Why are you mad at me? You don't even know me." I say. "I know for a fact you're a dick." He says. "So are you." I say. "I didn't trip you." He says. "No you bumped into me." I say. "Whatever I just don't like you." He says and walks away.

~

The next few days, Michael's shown nothing but hatred towards me. And I still don't know why. I'm going to question him about that. During lunch I followed Michael to his dorm. "Hey." I say and grab his arm. "What?" he stares at me. "Why do you hate me?" I ask. "I don't know. Just have hate-able face?" He shrugs and stares at me blankly. I sigh and stare at him. "Whatever. Can I go?" He asks. "I think we got off on the wrong foot." I say. "No, I don't think so." He says. "Can I make it up to you?" I ask. He frowns. "Why." "Because, I don't like it when people hate me." I say and shrug. "Oh, must have _everyone_ like you huh?" He asks a bit sarcastically, rolling his eyes. "Not everyone." I frown. "No, leave me alone." He says and starts walking away.

I frown and hold up my hand. "I'll give you a blowjob." I say. He stops walking and looks at me.

"Damn it. Fine. Let's go." He says. I grin and follow him. We get into his dorm and he locks the door.

"Well, what are you waiting for. Get started." He says. I push him against the door and slide my hands down his body as I get on my knees. He stares at me. "Bear with me, I've only received these, never gave any." I say and stare at him. "No teeth." He demands. "I'm not stupid." I roll my eyes and unbutton his jeans. I kiss his stomach and pull his jeans and boxers down just enough so his length is out. I look up at him, "impressive." I say. He-- get this-- he fucking blushes. "Get on with it." He says, voice not mean at all. I smile and wrap my hand around the base. I kiss the tip. I slowly lick a stripe down the back and he sighs.

I wrap my lips around the tip and slide my tongue around the slit. He groans and grabs my hair with both of his hands. I close my eyes and attempt to deep throat. I gag and pull off of him a bit. He moans and pulled my hair. I moan softly and look up at him. "Fuck," he pulls my hair again. I stare into his eyes.

"Fucking hell- why are you so fucking hot." He throws his head back and it hits the door. I swallow around him without gagging. He moans so loud. I smirk and do it again. "Fucking fuck." He pants. I moan around him and he bucks his hips, shoving himself down my throat again.

I pull off of him. "Fuck my mouth." I say. He looks at me again. "really?" He asks. I nod. "Fuck my mouth" I say again. "Fuck. Okay.." He says gripping my hair. I open my mouth and wrap my lips around him again, I meet his eyes and he starts thrusting his hips into my face, his length hitting the back of my throat. I relax my throat and moan around him. He moans loud and pulls my hair. I moan and let out a breath From my nose. He cried out "fuck, luke. Fucking-"

His hips stutter and he cries one last time, shooting his load into my mouth. I close my eyes and swallow it all. I look up at him, meeting his eyes. He pants and stares at me. "Holy fuck." I stand up and wipe my mouth. He continues to stare at me. "Why are you so fucking hot" he says. I smile and fix his jeans.

He grabs my wrist and I look up at him. "For a first blowjob, that was fucking fantastic." He says. "I just did what I would like." My voice a little hoarse. "I really want to fuck you." He says. 

I smirk. Part one done of the job done. Part two, is almost a go. I stare at him and unlock the door. 

"I want you to fuck me too. Soon." I wink and walk away.


	2. Two

Luke's p.o.v

 

I think I've got Michael wrapped around my finger.I've been flirting with other guys in front of him and he gets a bit angry and walks away..

Then he goes and flirts with that fake tan girl. This an all boys school. What the hell is a girl doing here?

"Cal," I sigh and sit down. "What's up?" He asks and resumes eating. "If this is an all boy school why is there a girl with a fake ass tan here?" I ask. He chuckles and looks at me. "That's a Teacher Assistant. She's a fuckin slut." He says. "Oh.." She's probably slept with Michael. "Seen Michael flirt with her haven't you," he asks. I nod and shrug. "It's not like he's mine though." I say. "No, but you gave him head." He says. "Yeah, he said it was fucking fantastic and kept calling me hot then said he wanted to fuck me." I say. He slowly looks at me.

"Holy shit, he's trying to make you jealous." He says. "He is?" I ask. "He's never bluntly said he wanted to fuck anyone. Why are you different?" He asks. I shrug and look around. Michael's leaning forward on the table, staring at me. "He just doesn't want you. He doesn't want anyone else to want you."

I smile and look away. "It's working." I say. "What is?" He asks. "Make him fall in love with me. I gave him a hell of a blowjob and then I flirt with other people in front of him. And it'll get to where he can't take it anymore. When that happens, I'm gonna bargain." I say. "How?" He asks. "Ask me on a date. We'll see about the fucking." I say. He smiles. "You're a genius." He says. "I know." I sit forward and look back at Michael, he's still staring at me.

I look at the door, back at him and wink. "See you later cal." I say. "Bye." He waves. I walk to my dorm without looking back. I leave the door open and sit on my bed. Michael walks in a few seconds later, closing the door. I look at him, raising an eyebrow. "When?" He asks. "Getting impatient, Mikey?" I ask. "Yes." He says. "Why's that? I thought you were the popular one?" I ask and sit forward. "I want you." He says. "Hmm." I say and look around. "Try and ask me on a date.." I meet his eyes. "Date?" He asks. "Yes, a date." I say. "I don't do dates." He says. "Shame. I don't do fucks unless I've had one date." I say.

"You think just because you've given me one blowjob I'm gonna fall head over heels in love with you?" He asks. I stand up and walk to the door. "Well, yes.." I start to open the door. He sets his hand on the door and stands in front of me so I can't move. I stare at him. "How fucking right were you." He practically growls, getting close to my face. I smirk.

He sighs and steps back. "Meet me in my dorm tonight at 5." He says. "Alright." I say and open the door. "I'll see you then." I say. He walks out, shaking his head. I squeal and close the door, walking to my bed again.

~

I changed into black jeans and a t-shirt. I make sure my hair isn't too messy. There's a knock at the door. I look at Ashton. He shrugs and resumes reading. Calum's laying his head on Ashton's stomach they're literally so cute. I open the door. "Hey." I say. He smiles sheepishly. "It's not 5.." I say. "It's literally 3 minutes until 5." He says. I smile and shrug. "You said to meet you." "I know what I said. I decided to come pick you up." He says. "Oh. Okay." I smile and grab my sweater. He steps aside and lets me out first. He closes the door and sets his hand on my lower back.

 

We walk until we're outside. A somewhat secluded area. A picnic table set up with a white.. Sheet. And a basket. "Hm." I smile and look at him. He smiles shyly and looks down. "Have a seat, Luke." He says. I sit down and he sits down beside me. I look at him.

~

We started talking. He's really funny. He got.. Somehow got wine. And I've never had it before. It's good.

I scoot closer and look at him. He looks at me, setting the plastic cup down. I look away and he sets his hand on my thigh. "Can I ask you something?" I ask. "Sure." He says. I set my hand on his and look up at him. "Are you only on this date to get in my pants?" I ask. He sighs and moves his hand down to my knee. "To be honest. It started out to be like that, but I started getting to know you and you're funny, and hella smart. Hot." He adds, shrugging. I smile and look down.

He slides his hand up to my thigh. I meet his eyes again. "Go to my dorm?" He asks. I nod and we both stand up. We start walking back to his dorm. "Can I tell you something." I ask "sure." He says. I hold his hand in mine. "I've never bottomed before." I say. "really?" He asks. I shake my head. "I've only ever topped." I say. He nods and looks at me. "So you're saying you don't want to do this?" He asks. "No, I didn't say that." I say. He opens the door and we walk in. I close the door and face him. "What I'm saying is, don't go too fast." I say. "Alright." He says.

I slide my arms around his neck. He sets his hands on my hips and stares into my eyes. He finally leans closer and connects our lips. I step closer and he slides his hands along my back.

He licks my bottom lip and I open my mouth. He slides his tongue in, I taste the wine we had. He slides his hands down and cups my ass. I giggle and we walk back towards the bed. He slides his hands under my shirt. I step back and take it off. He stares at me. I blush and grab the hem of his shirt. He lets me take it off. He unbuttons my jeans and I pull them down. He kisses my neck. I slide my arms around his waist and let him leave marks.

I make a noise and he grabs my butt again. "Fucking hell," he mumbles. I unbutton his jeans, looking down. "Lay on the bed." He instructs. I nod and lay my head on the pillow. He grabs a couple things from his desk. He kneels between my legs and sets the things down beside my head. I pull him close and kiss him. He moans quietly and cups my cheek. I meet his eyes. He keeps his hand on me. I look down and pull my boxers off, he looks down and whistles. I blush.

He pulls his off and grabs the lube. "Okay?" He asks, setting his hand on my inner thigh. I nod and stare at him. He kisses my neck and down my chest. He grabs the lube and opens the cap. Wetting three fingers. He pushes one against my entrance. I make a noise. "Is this okay?" He asks. "Yeah, just surprised me." I say shyly. He smiles and pushes the finger in.

I squeeze my eyes shut. He keeps pushing and it hurts. He gets to his knuckle and I gasp, moaning softly. "There we go." Michael said softly, kissing my stomach.

He pulls his finger out and adds a second one. It burns now. "Ow." I say. "Shh." He leaves wet kisses on my neck. He scissors his fingers and I let out a tiny moan. He keeps doing that with his fingers and I lightly drag my nails down his back.

"Going to add the last one." He whispers. I nod and he pulls his fingers out. He pushes his three fingers in. I hold my breath, it doesn't hurt as much..

 

"I need you." I say and hit his arm. "Okay. Chill." He says, chuckling. He pulls his fingers out and pushes my legs further apart. He grabs the condom and slips it on himself. He grabs the lube, he softly moans at the friction. He meets my eyes.

He hovers me, my legs on each side of him. He looks down and lines up with my entrance. He pushes against me. I make a noise. He kisses my, biting my lip and he pushes in more, I open my mouth and he starts nipping at my neck.

I moan and close my eyes tight after I get used to the pain. "Oh my god." I whisper. He kisses me. "Move." I say. He moved back a bit. I stare at him as he pulls out. He pushes back in.

I screw my eyes shut and moan loudly. He pulls out again, pushing back in. He hits a certain spot and I practically scream. "Do that again." I say. He chuckles and nods. The sweat on his forehead is making his hair stick. God it's hot. He's so hot.. His face is in my neck. Small grunts and moans leaving every few seconds. I close my eyes and arch my back. "Fuck, you're fucking beautiful." He says nipping at my ear. I moan again.

 

He pushes in, rocking his hips along my spot and I drag my nails down his back. "Michael, I'm-" I cry out and scratch his back one last time. He groans and his hips stutter, "ohh." He moans and collapses on me. I close my eyes and pant, trying to catch my breath. He doesn't move for the longest time. "Holy shit." He says. I kiss his neck.

He gets up, pulling out of me. I make a small noise of discomfort. He touches my leg and meets my eyes. I shake my head and touch his hand. He walks into the bathroom, walking back out a few seconds after with a wet towel. Boxers on. He cleans my chest and carefully cleans my entrance. He pulls my boxers on and then throws the towel on the floor. He lays beside me and pulls me into his arms. I lay my head on his chest and exhale softly.

~

We just laid here in complete silence for about 10 minutes, me in his arms. His hand on my side drawing tiny circles with his thumb, the other hand in my hair. I finally look up, seeing his neck. "Have you ever had hickeys?" I ask in a quiet voice. "Yeah, but not for a long time." He says and looks at me. "Why not?" I ask. "I don't want anyone to mark me." He says. "Why?" I ask. "Makes me theirs. And no one owns me." He says. "I marked you.." I say sliding my fingers along his neck and chest. "Yeah, well. I marked you. That makes you mine." I smile and lay my head back down. "And you're mine." I say. He sighs, "Damn it." I look at him. He smiles and cups my cheek. "Fucking hate how much I like you." He says. "No you don't." I whisper. "No, I don't. Fucking tell anyone." He starts. "Why would I want to share this with anyone. This here is mine." I say. He sighs again.

~

I got dressed, it's almost curfew time. Michael's walking me back to my dorm. I loosely hold his hand. He laced our fingers before we left his dorm. His roommate came back and yelled "it smells like fuckin sex in here!" We giggled and left.

"For a first date, it was really nice." I look at him. He smiles, nodding. "I think I'd like to do that again." He says. "Which part?" I ask. He meets my eyes. "all of it." He says. I look down, smiling. I stand in front of my dorm door. He sets his hand on my cheek and neck. I place my hands on his chest. He leans forward and lightly pecks my lips. I look up and meet his eyes. He kisses my forehead and steps back. I slowly drop my hands. He smiles, "I'll call you." I giggle and nod. He kisses my lips one last time before walking away.

I sigh and walk in. Calum and Ashton are still laying on his bed. "Hi guys." I sit down, sighing dreamily. "So how'd it go?" Ashton sits up. He looks at my neck. "You guys did it." Calum says. "I went from being a top to a bottom." I say and look at them. Calum just smiles. "Was it just one fuck?" Ashton asks. "That's the thing. It wasn't even fucking.." I sit forward. "It was more intimate than that.. He told me he wants to do everything we did tonight.. Again.." I say. They look at each other. "What did you do exactly?" Ashton asks frown forming on his face. "We had a picnic.. Kind of. We just talked. Joked. He's really nice. Then we were being honest with each other and I asked if he was just trying to get into my pants, he said he was at first.. But it's different now. After we started walking back to his dorm, I told him that I've never bottomed before. To take it easy.. And he did, he stared at me while. He was gentle, asked if it hurt.. He let me mark him." I finish. "No shit? I've never seen a mark on him." Calum says looking at Ashton. I nod and grab my phone from my desk.

_Michael: hey :)_

_Me: miss me already? ;) hello_

_Michael: don't wink at me like that, Luke. So hot._

_Me: ;) ;) ;) ;)_

_Michael: damn you_

_Me: I know :)_

_Michael: how are you feeling?_

_Me: fine. What about you?_

_Michael: you aren't sore? I'm good._

_Me: no, I'm not sore. Thanks for asking :)_

_Michael: don't want you to be sore for our date tomorrow._

_Me: oh? Where are you taking me?_

_Michael: to the zoo :)_

_Me: can't wait :)_ "Guys, he's taking me to the zoo." I say and look up. "Second date? Is this the Michael we know?" Ashton asks. Calum shakes his head. "I gotta go, ashy." Cal says. "I know." Ashton sighs. "I'll see you in the morning." Calum kisses him. Ashton smiles and cups his cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too, ashy." He says.

"You guys are cute." I say once the door closes. Ashton smiles and lays back down. "He drives me crazy sometimes.. But I love him, y'know." He says. "Yeah. It's clear he loves you too." I say. He smiles and looks at me. "How long you say you were together?" I ask. "Since he was a freshman, three years ago." He says. "Wow, long time.." I say smiling. He nods and sits up again. "Do you think you and Michael will be together for a while?" He asks.

"I certainly hope so."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 3 soon ;)


End file.
